Are We Really Over?
by Kamilia
Summary: Getting into an argument, Helia and Flora broke up. During spring break they go to Camp Alfea with their other friends and must work together. Mentally beating himself for the mistake made, Helia wonders if he and Flora are really over or they might have a chance to be together once more.
1. Reflecting On A Mistake

Standing at a bus stop were six girls. Each of them were eighteen years old and had on white sneakers with brown shorts and a white shirt that had _'Camp Alfea' _printed on the front and councillors on the back.

As five of the six girls talked, trilled to be going to camp for the first time one was sitting on the bench proved, and reflected on what happened days before.

A curly hair brunette saw her friend sitting on the bench, heartbroken and took a seat beside her.

Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Aisha asked. "Flora, are you sure you can handle going to the same camp as Helia?"

The teen with jade colour eyes turned to face her friend. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do." Stella answered, standing behind her friend. "You could stay in that big three storey house of yours instead of going to camp."

Flora glared at the blonde. "Stella, I already signed up for this and it's too late to back out. Besides I will have to face Helia sooner or later."

"Flo, it's been a week since the breakup. Are you sure you're ready to face him?" Bloom asked, sitting beside the brunette.

"No, I am not." Flora stated becoming teary eyed. "I thought maybe seeing him would finally make me accept that we have broken up and are never getting back together."

"That breakup was nasty though." Musa commented, standing beside Stella. "I would have been so heartbroken if Riven broke up with me that way."

"Musa!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry!" She chimed.

Flora sighed sadly, thinking back to what happened one week ago.

Flashback

_Flora walked into the canteen of Red Fountain High. The brunette stopped when she saw her boyfriend, Helia talking to Krystal in a corner of the room._

_Krystal was a member of the cheerleading team and one of the most beautiful girls in school. Almost every guy wants her but a rumour going around school was that she wanted Helia. _

_Flora saw the lavender hair female was touching Helia's right hand and was been very flirtatious with the male. _

_Not wanting to be the jealous girlfriend, Flora brushed it aside before walking towards them. _

_Taking a seat beside the blue hair male, Flora smiled. "Hey Sweetie and Krystal."_

_Krystal glared at her while Helia kissed her cheek. _

"_Good afternoon, my Flower." Helia smiled. "Krystal was just telling me about a party after the football game on Friday. Do you want to go?" _

"_Sorry but the party is for cool people only." Krystal informed them, still glaring at Flora. _

"_Then why are you going?" Flora smirked, focusing on the female. _

"_What was that, you little bitch?" Krystal became angry. _

"_Do you need a q-tip?" Flora replied, putting her foot down. _

"_Don't mess with me." The lavender hair cheerleader yelled, getting up. "Compared to me you're just a loser." _

_Standing up, the brunette commented. "Compared to you, I am a genius and a saint. You're just jealous that I am at the top of the class and have the guy you want as a boyfriend." _

_Helia stood up and said. "Calm down, you two!" _

"_She started it!" Krystal whined, pointing to Flora. _

_Everyone in the canteen turned to look at the three teens. _

"_Please!" Flora shook her head. _

"_That's enough!" Helia yelled. "Both of you should apologise."_

"_I am not apologising to someone that insulted me." Flora folded her arms. _

"_Flora, just do it. Both of you said some things that weren't appropriate." He pointed out. _

"_No way. You heard when she insulted me and..." _

"_Flower!" He reached over to hold Flora's hand. "Just do it." _

_She shook her head. "How can I apologise to someone that not only insulted me but was hitting on my boyfriend." _

"_She wasn't hitting on me. We were just talking." Helia explained. _

"_You were talking, she was touching your hand and looking at you like a love struck teenager." The brunette commented, stepping back from the male. _

"_Flora, you have to learn stop been so insecure." Helia became angry. "I am not and will never be interested in Krystal." _

_The cheerleader was taken aback by the male's statement. 'Not interested in me? How could he not be interested in me?' _

"_I am not been insecure." Flora cried. "I am upset that she was flirting with you and you didn't brush her aside like a good boyfriend." _

_Helia commented, trying to calm down. "I am tired of your insecurities. We are through!" _

"_What?" Flora was thrown off by what he said. _

_Realizing what he had said, Helia muttered. "We… are… done." _

_Feeling like someone stabbed her, Flora cried as she ran out of the canteen. _

_Krystal smirked, thinking she now had a chance with Helia. _

_The blue hair male on the other hand, thought. 'What have I done?' _

End Flashback

The heartache still lingered in Flora's heart as tears ran down her eyes. "I lost my best friend and boyfriend in one day. Maybe the breakup was a good thing. It showed me how blind I was to think that Helia really loved me."

"Flora, I think Helia really did love you." Tecna spoke, trying to cheer up her friend. "You two had been best friends for your entire life and dating for almost two years."

"I thought so too till he let that cheerleader insult me before breaking off the relationship." The brunette dried her eyes. "You know what? I am going to try and get over Helia. He doesn't love me and I am not going to get my hopes up on us ever getting back together."

"We will be here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Aisha reassured her.

"Thanks." Flora smiled, getting up. Facing her friends, she added. "I have something important to say. Alfea University sent me an acceptance letter a few days ago and I am thinking about going there than attending Magix University."

Her friends looked at her, surprised at the news.

Tecna was the first to speak. "That's in another city. I thought you were going to attend Magix with the rest of us plus the guys."

The guys Tecna meant included Helia and their boyfriends.

"I was but maybe the distance away from Helia would be good for me. Alfea is offering me a full academic scholarship just like Magix so I wouldn't have to pay for anything." Flora pointed out, trying to happy about it. "I have to tell them before the end of camp if I am attending or not."

"Flora, we are going to miss you if you leave." Bloom commented, walking over to the heartbroken brunette.

"I will miss all of you too." She replied, trying not to feel weak and cry. "I will think about it and besides if I do attend we could see each other on the weekend."

The girls knew her broken heart was the reason why she wanted to be as far away from Helia as possible.

As the bus came they gathered for a group hug.

* * *

Helia sat in a bus wearing the Alfea Camp councillor's uniform. In the bus was his friends Timmy, Nabu, Sky, Brandon and Riven. All of them had on the same uniform as Helia and were talking.

While the others were talking, the blue hair male looked through the window. _'I miss Flora so much. Why was I so stupid and broke up with her? I haven't seen her in a week since she has been avoiding me at school and sleeping over at Aisha's house.' _

Nabu saw the male's sad expression and took a seat beside him. "Dude, how about you go and apologise to Flora instead of moping around."

"There is no way she will accept it. Not after what I did." Helia muttered, mentally beating up himself. "I shouldn't have broken up with the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You know she was right about Krystal, though." Riven commented, taking a seat in front of the two guys. "I was in canteen and she was flirting with you."

"I know and I was a fool not to see that." Helia sighed, sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she never speaks to me again."

"Neither would I." Timmy spoke, stepping into the conversation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hates your guts and never speaks to you again." Sky added his opinion.

"I heard that Flora was tossing and turning in her sleep." Brandon added, moving closer to the group.

"That means she was having a nightmare." Helia uttered. "Sometime I would go into Flora's room at night and cuddle with her so she would feel safer. I miss having her in my arms."

Riven shook his head. "Just tell her how you feel and apologise before it's too late. Clearly you two still love each other."

"Maybe it is too late." Helia didn't want to get his hopes up.

As the bus stopped Helia looked outside and saw Flora engaged in a group hug.

He silently called out. _'Flora!'_


	2. It Started With A Kiss

The girls placed their suitcases into the side compartment of the bus; they one by one entered the bus. Flora was the last to enter before the door closed. She scanned the bus till her eyes locked with Helia's.

Her heart raced and cheeks flushed. _'Why do I still love this man? One week away from him and my heart still beats fast for him. Who am I kidding? Helia will forever be my heart's keeper.'_

Reluctantly breaking eye contact, the brunette took a seat at the front of the vehicle. The other girls were sitting beside their boyfriends so she had no one to talk to.

For the entire ride to Camp Helia wasn't able to take his eyes off the tan skin beauty. He had to fight the urge to go over and hug the brunette beauty along with kiss her lips passionately.

So far his will power was failing him.

As the bus stopped Flora was the first to leave. Helia jumped to his feet, preparing to run after her and yield to his urge.

By the time he came out of the bus, Flora already had her suitcases and was heading to the place they would have orientation.

"Flower." He whispered, collecting his suitcases.

Preparing to the head to the same place as Flora, a hand was placed on his left shoulder. He turned to see all of the Winxs expect Flora with the Specialist looking at him.

Aisha, who had her hand on the male's shoulder said. "Helia, you need to apologise to Flora before it's too late."

Helia sighed as he held his head down. "There is no way Flora will accept my apology. Not after what I said to her last week."

"Clearly you two still love each other." Stella pointed out. "You couldn't take your eyes off Flora for the entire bus ride over here.

"Face it Helia, if you two love each other too much to stay apart." Brandon stated, trying to encourage his friend. "For the whole of last week you were gazing at her pictures in your locker. Not to mention you were drew portraits of her in your books and kept calling her name in your sleep."

"I can't help it." Helia called out, placing a hand over his heart. "I love Flora so much and I miss her a lot. Flower deserves someone better than me. Someone that will never hurt her and would treat her like the Princess she is."

"Who are we kidding here?" Bloom asked, placing a hand on her right hip. "You and Flora are meant for each other."

Aisha spoke as she removed her hand from the male's shoulder. "For the week she was at my house Flora called your name in her sleep. The night when she was tossing and turning I woke her up and Flora told me she was having a nightmare about you getting hurt."

"Helia go and tell her how you feel before it's too late." Tecna said, holding onto her suitcases. "Flora is planning on going to Alfea University instead of Magix to avoiding seeing you with someone else."

Helia's eyes widen at the thought of his beloved moving to another city. "I could never be with anyone else but Flora."

Quickly taking up his suitcase, he didn't wait for the others and dashed towards Flora's location.

* * *

As the bus stopped and the door opened Flora dashed out of the vehicle. She was trying her best to yield to her urges and had to get out of the bus before turning around and head over to Helia. The brunette wanted to go over to Helia and jump into his arms. She wanted stay in his forever as he whispered sweet things to her before kissing each other passionately.

Collecting her suitcases Flora went to where they were supposed to have orientations.

Reaching the location, she saw that it was a large area with a fire pit at the centre. The pit was surrounded by logs for persons to sit on.

Seeing no one apart from her there, the brunette had first choice on where to seat.

Taking the seat nearest to her, Flora looked around and took in her surroundings. There were fourteen cabins within the camp grounds as well as a lake, flag pole, a large hiking trail and an office.

Flora sighed sadly, thinking about Helia. _'If I go to Magix University I will have to endure seeing Helia with other females in a romantic way and I can't stand that. My heart would break even more seeing him with someone else.' _

Feeling someone tapping her shoulder, the brunette turned around to see a male with tan skin, blond hair and black coloured eyes. He had on the same uniform as her.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled, taking a seat next to her. "My name is Roy. What's yours?"

"It's Flora." She replied, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He shook it before stating. "How about you and I meet up tonight by the lake and have a date."

"Not interested." Flora replied as nicely as possible.

Roy surprised by the sudden rejected, gasped. "How could you turn down a date with me? I am the hottest guy here."

"Not in my eyes." Flora stood up, preparing to find another seat.

Roy grabbed her hand as he got to his feet. "Look I am sorry if I came on too rough. Do you believe in love at first sight? I fell for you at first sight."

"I am still not interested." Flora removed her hand from the male's hold.

Helia reached the area to see his Flower and Roy talking. He saw the male making advances towards her and Flora looked uncomfortable.

Dropping his suitcases he headed towards the brown hair female before wrapping his arms around Flora's waist.

"Sorry for taking so long, my sweet." Helia called out, looking sweetly at her.

Without another word the blue hair male leaned down and pressed his lips onto Flora's.

Automatically she returned the kiss, missing Helia more than anything. The kiss became more heated and passionate with each second that passed.

Not realizing that Roy had left them a while back, the two continued to lip lock for almost two minutes before parting for air.

"Helia…" Flora managed to say with a flushed face.

"You don't know how much I miss kissing you." Helia professed, holding Flora a little tighter. "I missed everything about you."

"I can't do this. Helia, you broke my heart and what you did last week hurt me a lot." Flora cried, breaking free of his hold.

Before Helia could say anything, Flora left him and sat by herself.

As the remaining eleven councillors came towards the fire pit, Helia and Flora saw a female they never wanted to see again.


	3. Assigned Cabins

Standing before Helia was Krystal. The lavender hair teen had on the same outfit as the male and looked sad.

Seeing the male, the female stopped in her tracks. Backing away, she thought back to the day the blue hair male hurt her feelings.

Flashback

_Krystal smiled as Flora ran out of the canteen crying. Making her way to Helia, she smirked. "Now that you came to your senses and drop the dead weight, you can go out with me." _

_She then began to wrap her arms around his neck. Helia quickly pushed her away from him. "Krystal, you're not my type. No one could ever replace Flora as the keeper of my heart especially someone like you."_

"_What?" The cheerleader backed away in shame. "Do you know how many guys at this school want me?" _

"_Then go out with one of them because I don't want you." He replied before walking out of the room. _

_Krystal stood there as everyone in the canteen began pointing at her and whispering about the rejection she received. _

End Flashback

"Helia." Krystal muttered, softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, stepping away from the female.

"I didn't even want to be at this stupid camp." She hissed loudly, getting everyone attention. "My parents made me come here. If I knew you were here I would gone to my aunt's house instead of coming to this dump."

"I agree with you on, Princess." Roy spoke, getting up. "This place is a dump filled with losers and geeks."

"Really now?" A soft and friendly voice said.

Everyone looked to see an elderly lady coming towards them with a brown hair male and a blonde female.

"Since the both of you hate this place so much then leave." The elderly lady spoke. "The bus will carry the both of you home immediately."

"Who are you, you old bat?" Roy asked, wondering who she was.

"I am Ms Faragonda, the person in charge of this camp." She answered. "Tell me your names, children."

The two informed her of their names before collecting their things and headed to the bus.

After they left, the female that came with Ms Faragonda spoke to the remaining councillors.

Holding her clip broad tightly, she spoke. "Hello everyone. My name is Daphne and I am one of the persons that help run this camp. If anyone has a problem or need someone to talk to then come to me, Ms Faragonda or Thoren."

The brown hair male waved at the sound of his name.

Stepping forward, he informed the twelve persons sitting before him. "Each of you will be assigned to a cabin. Each cabin has three males or females. For the next two weeks not only will you be their mentors but their friend."

Daphne checked her clip broad and began assigning cabins to the group.

Brandon was put in charge of Cabin One.

Stella was assigned to Cabin Two.

Tecna was placed with Cabin Three.

Timmy was put with Cabin Four.

Bloom was attached to Cabin Five.

Sky was the leader of Cabin Six.

Riven headed Cabin Seven.

Musa took charge of Cabin Eight.

Aisha got stuck with Cabin Nine.

Nabu was in charge of Cabin Ten.

Flora was placed with Cabin Eleven

Helia was attached to Cabin Twelve.

Knowing that Krystal and Roy were sent home Daphne turned to Ms Faragonda and asked. "Miss, what are we going to do about the last two cabins?"

Ms Faragonda smiled. "That's where you and Thoren come in. Daphne, you will be in charge of Cabin Thirteen and Thoren, you will be running Cabin Fourteen."

"Ms, what about the duties we have in the office?" Thoren asked, looking at the elderly lady in surprised.

"Don't worry about that." Ms Faragonda reassured him. "Griffin and I have it covered. Besides you two did most of the work already so we can finish the rest."

"Okay." Daphne and Thoren agreed.

"Now everyone go to your respective cabins and settle in." Ms Faragonda ordered. "The wakeup call is five a.m. with a workout at five thirty."

"What?" Stella gasped, getting to her feet. "Five a.m. I am usually still asleep."

"Sunshine, get a hold of yourself." Brandon spoke, holding her close to him. "I told you we would have to wake up early every day."

"I didn't think we would have to wake up that early." The blonde whimpered.

Flora giggled at Stella as she rose to her feet. About to take up her suitcase, she was stopped when Thoren came over to her.

He asked. "Do you need help with that?"

"Sure." She nodded.

Thoren took up two of her suitcases and headed to her cabin.

Daphne looked to see Thoren walking with Flora and thought. _'Maybe she is the girl he likes. Wish I was the one he loved.' _

Helia watched as his Flower was walking away with another guy. He saw as she gave the older male a smile.

Placing a hand over his heart, he thought. _'What is this feeling? Flora looks so happy and I can't stop her if she ends up with another guy.'_

* * *

As Thoren and Flora walked to the brunette's cabin, they talked.

"I hope you will like it here." Thoren stated, holding onto her suitcases. "This is my second year here and it's awesome."

"I heard about this place from my parents so I expect it to be." Flora replied, taking in her surroundings. "By the way thank you for carrying my suitcases. It was very gentleman like of you."

"It's no problem." He replied, with a smile. "I saw you earlier struggling with it and thought I could help."

Flora returned his smile. "I thought you would be helping, Daphne move into her cabin. You two seem really close."

Thoren blush at the sound of the blonde's name. "We are really good friends and classmates at Magix University."

"By the way you're blushing, I can tell you really like her." Flora pointed out.

"Is it that noticeable?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't.

"Not really. I saw the way you were looking at her and could tell you two love each other." Flora pointed out.

"I am not sure Daphne loves me as anything more than a friend." Thoren stated, stopping in front of Flora's cabin. "My romantic feelings for her feels like it has been one sided for years and it doesn't seem like it's going to change."

"I know that feeling all too well." Flora muttered, quickly glancing at Helia who catch her looking at him. _'Before Helia and I use to date I thought my feelings for him was one sided.'_

As she stopped, Flora opened the door so the male could put the suitcases into the room.

Thanking him for taking in her suitcases, Flora watched as the male left before turning to see who she will be in charge of.


	4. A Plan

Flora entered her cabin to see a room about the same size as an average master bedroom. It contained a bunk bed to the right and a single bed to the left. Three small dressers were in the room along with a red rug between the two beds.

A door which led to another bedroom was seen at the left side of the room.

Looking around the brunette saw a female at the top of the bunk bed. She has orange hair, fair skin and green eyes. She along with the two other girls had on the camp uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a few trees at the centre and khaki shorts.

The girl that was lying down had dark pink hair with blonde tips. She also has fair skin and dark eyes. She had in headphones, listening to punk rock music.

The last one who was lying on the single bed had red hair, fair skin with freckles and green eyes. She was reading a book, tuning out the world.

The female at the top heard when the door opened and looked to see Flora standing at the door. She got off the bed before indicating to the other two that someone was at the door.

The two got up and put away their things.

Closing the door, Flora introduced herself. "My name is Flora Linepha, your Camp Councillor. It is nice to meet you."

The violet hair fifteen year old moved forward. "My name is Roxy and these two are Miele and Mirta."

"Hello." Miele shyly said.

"Well how about I unpack then we can spend time getting to know each other." Flora gave them a kind smile.

The girls nodded before the brunette headed into to her room.

* * *

Daphne turned to see Helia looking at Flora entering her cabin. He looked broken hearted.

Walking over to him, she placed her hand onto his left shoulder. Helia turned to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look almost jealous."

'_Am I really jealous? I have never experience that emotion before. Before the break-up I knew Flora's heart belong only to me so there was no need to feel jealous.' _The blue hair male sighed sadly. "Maybe."

"My name is Daphne by the way." The blonde held out her right hand.

"Mine is Helia." He took her hand and shook it.

Daphne's attension was soon caught by Throen as he came walking towards them. He was looking at the two with a wondering expression. "Wow!"

Helia glanced at who she was looking at as their hands parted ways. "You like him."

Shifting gaze to the blue hair male, she answered. "Yeah but I don't have a chance with him. Besides I think he might like the same girl you're crushing on."

"I love her." Helia confessed, honestly. "If I didn't mess things up Flora would be in my arms right now." Realizing what he just said, the blue hair male added. "I said too much. I better get to my cabin. It was nice meeting you, Daphne."

As he took up his luggage, the blonde spoke. "I hope it works between you."

"I hope so too." Helia solemnly spoke, heading to his cabin.

As Thoren reached Daphne, he asked. "Do you want any help taking your luggage to the cabin?"

"I don't want to trouble you." The female replied, blushing. _'I am too scared to tell him how I feel. It's better this way. Rejection will only lead to a broken heart.' _

Thoren thought as the two walked to collect their things. _'Daphne and that guy seemed to be hitting it off really well. Maybe he is the guy she likes.'_

* * *

Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha stood from a distance to see what went on between Flora, Helia, Daphne and Thoren.

Stella was the first to mention. "Helia and Flora clearly still love each other while Daphne is crushing on the hunky Thoren."

"Wish there was a way we could get Flora and Helia back together before Flo goes off to Alfea University." Tecna said, taking up her suitcases.

"Maybe we should give them a little push." Bloom suggested, trying to formula a plan.

"No way," Aisha intervened. "I think it's best to leave them been. They will work it out themselves."

"What if they don't?" Bloom asked. "Then what? Helia and Flora will spend the rest of their lives without the one they love the most."

"How about this?" Musa said, thinking of something. "Flo has until the end of the week to call Alfea, right?"

"Yeah, what's the point?" Stella questioned.

"We could make sure she doesn't get the chance to call them before Friday." Musa suggested. "We have no cell reception out here so the only way to call someone outside is by using the landline inside."

"So all we need to do is keep Flora away from the phone inside." Tecna finished her best friend's statement.

Musa nodded. "I have a feeling those two will get together before this week is over. Remember how Riven and I got together?"

"Yeah, we locked you two in the closet for an hour." Stella recalled the moment. "By the time we opened the door you two were making out."

"If we lock Flo and Helia in a room for a few minutes they will have to talk to each other." Musa stated, preparing to head to her cabin. "They have spent the last week avoiding one another. A few minutes together with no way out will give them a chance to talk and admit their feelings for one another."

"I hope your right about this Musa." Aisha replied, as she got her things.

"We are all hoping so." Stella added to that statement.

With that said each of them when to their respective cabins.


	5. Forgiveness

After getting to know their campers, the councillors went outside to talk around the fire pit. Bloom sat beside Sky while Stella got cosy on Brandon's lap. Musa and Riven were sitting together alongside Tecna and Timmy. Aisha and Nabu sat together, ensuring that Flora and Helia were beside each other.

Daphne and Thoren were in the office, helping with last minute things.

Musa was the first to complain. "The campers I got were a bunch of bitches. Icy, Stormy and Darcy were throwing fits and Darcy had the nerve to hit on Riven when he came to visit me earlier."

"Muse, you know you're the only girl for me." Riven stated, kissing her cheek. "There is no way I would be interested in those type of girls when I have the hottest girl alive as my girlfriend."

"Since when did you become a sweet talker?" Musa blushed, wrapping her arms around Riven's left hand.

"You bring out the best in me, Musa." Riven smiled.

"Just for that you get a kiss." The blue hair female planted her lips onto his. It lasted for a moment before they stopped.

"The guys I got weren't so bad. They remained me of myself." Riven smirked. "I am going to have fun hanging out with those guys."

"That's last thing we needed." Stella commented, rolling her eyes. "One Riven is bad enough. The world doesn't need a next one."

"Heey! My boyfriend has some good qualities." Musa defined her man.

"Maybe in your mind." She muttered, softly.

"Watch it Blondie." Riven huffed.

"You know I say it in fun." Stella explained. "All the girls I got were fun. Nova, Galatea and Alice are very fashionable. They love how I look so they have amazing taste."

"Three mini Stella's." Riven groaned at the thought.

"I am just glad I got the original sunshine." Brandon hugged his girlfriend's waist.

"Oh Honeybear." Stella gave him a short kiss. "You always know the right thing to say unlike a certain purple hair, hot headed teen."

Brandon left that argument alone. "Bishop, Jason and Mark are a bit weird for me but seem like cool dudes."

"I could say the same about my campers..." Sky mentioned.

* * *

Almost everyone talked about their campers with Bloom and Musa been the only two that didn't like the people they were put in charge of.

Finally they reached Helia and Flora.

The blue hair male was the first of the two to speak. "The guys I was put in charge of are pretty cool and very musical. Andy knows how to play the guitar, Nex is great on the drums and Jared is pretty cool at drawing. He might even be better than I am."

"Nobody can draw as wonderful as you." Flora said, looking up at the sky. "Sweetie, you are the best artist ever."

Realizing what she just said, Flora looked to see that everyone was looking at her. Helia looked especially hopeful of getting back the brunette.

"Flora…" Helia said, wanting to hold her tightly and never let her go.

"It was a slip of the tongue." Flora quickly tried to cover it up.

"Flo, isn't there something you want to tell Helia." Bloom tried to encourage her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She replied, getting up. She then took off before anyone could speak.

Helia got up and ran after her. He wasn't going to let her go this time around.

The girls were about to get up and follow them but the guys intercepted.

Timmy commented. "This is something Helia and Flora need to work out on their own."

"But…" Aisha started.

"No Aisha." Nabu shook his head. "This is something between them. We should butt out of it."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, the guys are right. We should stay out of this." Tecna agreed.

"What's going on?" A female asked.

Everyone looked to see Daphne and Thoren coming towards them.

"Flora ran off and Helia went to comfort her." Bloom informed the two.

Daphne looked at Thoren and asked. "Shouldn't that be you? After all Flora is the girl you like."

"What are you talking about?" Thoren pondered. "She isn't the girl I like. You are."

"Really?" Daphne became happy.

The brown hair male soon beat himself up mentally a while ago. "I am such an idiot. I know you don't like me already so…"

The blonde placed a finger on his lips. "You talk too much some times and I like you too."

As she removed her finger from his lips, the brown hair male used them to kiss Daphne's own.

The small group that was gather there cheered for the new couple.

The older teens blushed as they parted from the kiss.

Thoren happily wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend and whispered in one of her ear. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, sweetie." She smiled, feeling safe in his arms.

"Now we just need Helia and Flora back together for a happy ending to this day." Tecna pointed out.

* * *

Helia chased Flora till she stopped at the lake. Sitting down, the brunette held her head down while crying.

"Flora." Helia called out, moving closer to her. "Flower, please talk to me."

"Helia, leave me alone." She called out, drying her eyes. "I know we are not going to work out and I will have to accept that."

Kneeling before her, he cuffed her face. Helia then kissed away any tears that stained Flora's beautiful face. "Don't cry my sweet. I love you too much to see you be hurt."

"Helia you were the one that hurt me." Flora cried out. "You broke my heart for that witch Krystal and called me insecure for it."

"I am sorry my Flower. I should have listened to you instead of ending things." Helia cried out. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much and it was a stupid mistake to end things. Please forgive me."

Flora saw how hurt Helia was because of the breakup.

He continued. "Not having you by my side is worst thing I have ever experienced. I missed not having my best friend and love beside me. I missed not having you in my arms so I can sleep properly. Flower, I missed just with you. I was a fool to let you go."

"I missed you too." She cooed, happy to hear that he was suffering like her.

"Flora…" Helia spoke, removing his hands from her face. "I heard that you are considering Alfea University. If you do go I will put off going to college at Magix University and move closer to where you are. I want to show how dedicated I am to having you with me again."

"You don't have to do that." Flora told him.

"I want to." He replied, softly.

"You don't have because I won't let you give up university for me. Helia, you are one of the smartest persons I know. I want you to get an education so that this world can benefit from it." Flora mentioned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides I am going to Magix University so it would be pointless for you to move near to Alfea."

"What?" Helia questioned, wondering if he heard right.

"I wanted to go to Alfea to avoid seeing you with another girl but I couldn't bring myself to be so far away from you." The brunette confessed. "I ultimately made up my mind that I would prefer to be near you and our friends. That way I would be around the people I care about and try to be happy for you when you find the girl of your dreams."

As Helia leaned forward, he admitted. "Flora, there will never be a girl of my dreams. Not when I have the woman of my heart and desire in reality. You are everything I could ever want in someone plus more and there is no one I could love more than I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Flora spoke, closing the gap between their lips.

"Become my girlfriend again, my sweet?" He asked, sweetly.

"Yes, I will." She answered before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

After spending an half an hour making up for lost times, the couple made their way back to where their friends are to tell them the good news.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. I will be offline for a good while starting soon so I am trying to update as much as possible. Not sure when 'Gotta Be Somebody For Me' will be updated as yet. I am hoping to put up a new chapter by tomorrow but it depends on if enough people liked the latest one put up. Some things happened that are too personal to discuss but know when it has been taken care of I will be back. **


End file.
